Fate Requiem - The last Holy Grail War
by Brother Coa
Summary: The year is 2014, exactly ten years have passed since fifth Holy Grail War. In Fuyuki city, 27 year old Emiya Saber is prepared to be master for the first time. Together with Rin and Ilya she will summon her servant and be part of Holy Grail War one more time. But the Servant she summons is mysterious and powerful man that calls himself Revelation... can she trust him?


'Riinnnnnnnnggggggggg…'

Huh? What the…?

'Riingggggggggggggg….' Oh, it's the alarm clock again.

'Well I guess I better silent him.' I stretch my right hand and press a button on the alarm clock, and again silence fill the room. But I am not in mood to get up at all, last night I worked until 3am. Five more minutes…. Five more minutes is all I need….  
And I had such a nice dream, I have dreamed him again. We were holding hands and walking across Shinto bridge, just like we did 10 years ago…

Soon, very soon, we will walk across that bridge again. But for now I must sleep, must sleep…

I can hear the doors slowly sliding to the side, that could mean only one thing.

'Saber? Are you awake?' Just as I thought, it's Ilya. She is already awake and probably ready for the day. Right now I am too tired to even open my eyes and see her, I turn to the side and try to ignore her. But unfortunately for me, all I can hear are footsteps, she entered the room.

'Saber come on, you will be late for work.' She says it in such fine manner, I am sure she is saying it with her famous Einzbern smile.

'Ilya please, I stayed up late last night. I need to rest.' Like she will listen to me, she sits up near me and start teasing me to get up. She is tickling me with one hand and stretching my right cheek with the other. I really need to remind her of some manners later.

'Wake up Saber, if you don't wake up you will be late for work. And if I recall you have those important Microsoft guys to talk to today. Just imagine how Rin will be disappointed if the talks go wrong…' I turn to my back again, but I still refuse to open my eyes.

'It is Rin's fault I stayed up so late again. Can that woman do anything at all instead of leaving everything to me?' I have been working for Rin's company as vice-president for five years now, and she left me to decide all important decisions regarding our business. Of course, her word is final regarding everything. But everything else including talking, planning and advising with the people on the projects is my doing. Rin said "this will help you to better catch up with 21'st century and better integrate into society", but I think that she is just too lazy to do it herself.

'She can, but she knows that you are better at that so she leaves everything to you.'

'That still doesn't mean that she cannot do at least some part of it instead of playing golf half of her work time in her office'

'Hahahaha…. Yup, that's Rin for you. And I am sure that deep inside her heart she is very grateful to have you at her side.' Finally, a chance to make a little joke…

'If she even has a heart.' I smiled as I said that.

'Hahahaaha… don't be so cruel aunty.' Ilya laughs and hugs me. 'Come on, you slept enough. Open your eyes already.'

And just as she said I open my eyes. In front of me is Ilya, now 18 years old and finishing high school. Her silver hair, her crimson eyes, her beautiful smile… with each year she looks more and more like her mother Irisviel. Back then… 10 years ago… I was so angry at Shirou's decision. But after seeing Ilya grow, going to school, having friends that come over and hanging out together… I was happy. I myself didn't deserve the second life he gave me, but I am glad that Ilya got the second chance. After all, the life of Einzbern homunculus is short and meaningless. I know from the bottom of my heart that Irisviel would be happy as well to see her daughter grows so big and beautiful… I slowly raise up, Ilya is supporting me with her left hand. I slowly rub my eyes as I'm slowly waking up from my very short sleep.

'Wow aunty, you really look tired. When did you lay to sleep?'

'I lay down around 3, what time is it now?' I turn my head with my half opened eyes toward Ilya.

'It's seven, breakfast is almost ready. Taiga and Sakura will arrive shortly and you better get ready.' She says it with such cute smile. I yawn, damn it I am so tired and yet…

'Ok Ilya, thanks for everything. I will be there is a sec.' Ilya hugs me. 'Hahahahah…'  
?...Is she laughing? I can barely hear it, but I think she is laughing… 'Don't mention it auntie.' Then she kisses me on a check, after which she stands up. 'Now you better get ready, your coffee will get cold.' She says that while smiling.

'Of course, I will be there in five minutes.' And with that Ilya exit the room and closes the door behind her.

I stand up and the first thing I do in the morning is make my bed. Ever since I took Shirou's last name and start living in his house I slept in his room. I left it as it was when he was here – completely empty, with the exception of two pictures that I hang on the wall. One is on the right wall as soon as you enter the room, featuring Shirou from him high school days. And the other is right across the room as you enter it, featuring me, Ilya and Rin when three of us go into city to celebrate my graduation. In the spare room, that I use to sleep when I was a servant, I keep my clothes as well as my armor and Excalibur.  
When I became human again Rin explained that my armor as well as my sword with its lost sheets was near me and she took and hide them before tanking me to hospital. It's good thing too, because I was never fir to use magic at least I can use my battle experience and swordsmanship to fill that gap. I expect this war to be as brutal as the last one, so having Avalon with me will be quite the feature. In addition to that my armor is genuine one from that time, which means that I can also expect high magic protection in the incoming war. My Excalibur is also legendary itself, also I cannot use it to cast the blast I had when I was a servant it is still holy sword that has some magical power. Enough to break through most of magical barriers and to damage even servants if I must fight them as well.

But enough of this, I must get ready for work… I finished the bed, now I must get dressed. I open the door of spare room and look around. I think that my blue mini skirt and jacket will go nicely. A white shirt beneath my bright yellow jumper and brown tights will do as well. Now I will just hasten my dark blue bow around my neck and to put on my brown shoes… and… I am ready to go. I exit the room and close the door, next stop is bathroom. I fasten my hair to my usual ware using my blue bow, and I leave two tails from either side of the head. I wash my teeth, put on some crème for nicer and smother skin, use a little deodorant for sweat beneath arms and a little perfume, I will have meeting with very important people today and Rin always told me to put a little perfume to leave an impression on potential clients. With that settled I leave the bathroom and head toward living room.

And in the living room, surprise, surprise…

'Good morning Saber san.'  
'Good morning Saber chan.' Taiga and Sakura are already here, drinking coffee. I sit down at the table and in that moment Ilya brings me my cup of coffee together with today's newspaper.

'Here you are Saber.'

'Thanks Ilya.' I thank her with a smile.

'Are you may be interested in some breakfast? I can make some hot sandwiches if you want.'

'No, that's fine. Thank you.' Ilya bows and then she herself sits and starts drinking coffee. I on the other hand take one sip of coffee and open today's newspapers. As I thought, nothing new; world is still in economic crisis, several engagements in Syria, some minor crimes, a car accident… no one is hurt at least…. All in all, nothing major. Others are talking about something, but right now I don't have time to listen to what they are discussing about.

'Saber chan, I think that you are in newspapers today. Read the business article, page 18.'

'Huh?' I turn to page 18, and there I see it: "Representatives from _Microsoft_ are to sign a contract with _Toshaka Information Company_, ensuring Japan's bright future in IT area." I mean, nice of them to mention this in newspaper, but do they really need to pump it this much? Now I am felling more nervous than usual…

'So did you get it ready?' Suddenly Taiga asks me this…

'Do you mean the contract?'

'Yes, the contract. Is it ready?'

'Yeah, I finished it this morning. Hopefully there will be no problem in presenting it today to people from Microsoft.'

'I knew it, that's my Saber san. Always staying focused and concentrated to the task until it's done.' Why is she saying it so serious? It sounds like she is trying to make me honorable student example or something…

'Taiga, it's not really that big of a deal. I am sure Rin would be to do it too if she is not preoccupied with other things.'

'But it looks like that in the last few weeks she is letting you do all of the job yourself. Did she took vacation or is she doing some other project in secret?' Then Sakura asks me this, why can't I have at least peaceful morning if I couldn't have peaceful night? At least she is not assaulting as Taiga is…  
'Well you know Rin, always having some new ideas. It looks like she took this last one too seriously for her own good. She is spending her entire work time and more locked in her office or at home.' I guess this will have to do, after all Taiga is here and I cannot say "she is getting ready for the holy grail war" in front of her. Speaking of witch, why does she look disappointed? Never mind, I will just take another sip of my coffee…

'Seriously you guys… you are spending too much time working and sleeping.' ?... What does she mean by saying this? 'You should all start going into the city and find husbands.'  
'What…?'

'Wha…'  
Kuh…. Damn it, I nearly choked on my coffee. I was close to spill it out on my suit as well.

'Except for you Ilya, for now boyfriend is more than enough for you.' She is still continuing this? I don't know should I laugh or cry at the irony here. Both Sakura and Ilya were shocked by Taiga statement, now they just bowed their head in disappointment.

'Really now? Taiga, you are the last person on the world telling us that giving how you still don't have a boyfriend, never mind a husband.' Ouch… There it goes, Ilya… sweet like a honey and pretty like a flower but in this kind of situations cold as Russian winter. Taiga did not receive this well, she is starting to cry.

'BOOOOO…. Why do you have to be so cruel? I was just trying to inspire you not to make my mistake and wait past thirty. Now it is twice difficult to find someone then when I was in mid-twenties.'

'Hahahaha… then you don't have to worry about us, we still have time. Look something for yourself in the meantime.' As always, leave it to Sakura to end everything with a smile, good thing because Taiga stopped crying and she is now angry, crossing her arms and looking at the side. She seems like she has 15 not 34 years. 'Speaking of witch… Saber, did Shirou called?'

'What?' I am caught in the moment.

'Did Shirou called? Last time was some two weeks ago, did he called in meantime?'

'Yeah… He did, two days ago. He said that he was fine and doing well. He is considering returning home in month or two….' That's lie of course, but since Taiga is here we must speak in this manner.

'That Shirou…. I still cannot believe that he just gone to Europe like that. He didn't even say "goodbye" when he left, I am so going to lecture him when he returns.' Taiga was probably hurt the most by this; she was after all his sensei and after Kiritsugu's death his caretaker. For Shirou to just disappear like this, without a trace… she didn't take it very well. It was really hard to cover up after his disappearing, but we somehow manage, the biggest reason being that Shirou actually didn't have much friends or family. Beside us who knew the truth the only ones who knew about him are Taiga, Issei and Ayako. It is somewhat…sad… that man with such big heart and noble desires has so few friends. But in the end that also allowed us to easier explain why he had to depart so fast and why didn't he returned or called at all in the meantime.

'Taiga sensei, you know very well that Shirou is working the entire day. He barely manages to talk to us from time to time.'

'I know that Sakura chan, I am mad that he only find time to talk to you, Rin, Saber and nobody else. He didn't call me for ten years, and I am going to lecture him when he returns.'

'I am sure he will get you something very nice when he returns.' Now Ilya is joining the conversation, she is smiling… I wonder what she has in mind. 'Maybe he will repay you by meeting you with some rich European…'

'Hahahahaha..'

'Hahahahahah…'

Me and Sakura are laughing like crazy, mostly because Taiga is not angry but overjoyed by such comment. She is really like a child even if she has almost thirty five years…

'Well, it was fun guys. My coffee is done, thank you again Ilya.'

'Don't mention it auntie, be sure not to forget your briefcase when you leave the house.'

'Hm… ' I know I am hasty sometimes but I would never forget such important thing, Ilya and her sense of humor…

'Just kidding, be sure to buy some provisions when you get back tonight. I will call you later to tell you what to get.'

'All right, anything else before I leave?' I looked toward Sakura now. 'Sakura?'

'I am fine, thank you.' I was above to say goodbye when… 'I almost forgot, I will not be able to come tonight for dinner. I have to do something at my house.'

'Do you need any assistance?'

'No, I and my brother will be fine. But…' she turns toward Taiga '…I would not mind you coming to help us senpai.'

'Huh? Why me? Didn't you just say that you and Shinji will be fine?' Taiga is surprised by the offer; I would be too if it was like this… out of the blue.

'Well we must do some things that would require both of us and I would like someone to watch over grandfather…' Nice job Sakura for covering me tonight, I definitely won't forget you this. She set it in such a way that person like Taiga, who always help people, cannot possible refuse.

'I see, in that case I will assist you tonight.' She turns toward me 'Saber chan, it seems I won't be able to come tonight for dinner as well.'

'That's ok Taiga, me and Ilya won't mind to have a dinner ourselves once in a while.' I look to the TV and see that it is already eight, I must be on work in thirty minutes. 'I have to go now, see you tonight Ilya. Sakura, Taiga.' I wave to them.

'Goodbye Saber san!'  
'Goodbye Saber san!'

Then I close the doors, pick up suitcase in my room and leave the house. I start walking toward bus station; the company is in Shinto Downtown so I will need some twenty minutes with bus. I arrive at the station and enter a bus; I pick a seat close to window and sit down. I looked toward window… and start thinking… Looking at the city like this does bring back memories…

When I woke up after the final battle at the temple I was not in the past, dying with Bedivere beside me. Instead I was in very bright room with wired attached everywhere to my body. Rin was sleeping right beside me and I also noticed Ilya laying in a bed right across mine, also sleeping. That was the day when I learned out I was not a servant anymore, I have became real living, breading human being. Ilya too, Rin explained to us that there is only one possibility to consider regarding this… Holy Grail appeared before Shirou and in that moment Shirou made his wish.

But he has also disappeared after that, Rin theories that it seems the Grail is not what it looks like. That the possibility is that Shirou had to pay some kind of price for his wish even after he won the Holy Grail War, being the only alive master with the servant in the end. Back then it was hard to me to accept this, I devoted my life for the sake of others, going as far as sacrificing my own humanity to defend the people of Britain. I didn't deserve what I received, I didn't want for someone else to sacrifice for me. But in the end I had to accept the reality and adapt to it, I was a human from that point after all and I had to start living like one…

But the adaptation was extremely hard for me and Ilya, especially for me. While I did a little research on the world when I was in fourth and fifth grail war now I had to learn majority of things if I had any chance to survive. But, fortunately for me and Ilya, we had Rin. And Toshaka family is very powerful and influential in the Japan, a power that didn't wade away even when Rin's father was killed and her mother crippled for life. Rin started working immediately and after Ilya and I were released from the hospital she gave us new identity. She was able to use her connections and provide new identity for me and Ilyasviel, I have become Emiya Saber and Ilya became Emiya Ilyasviel. Because Shirou represent me as his distant cousin from Europe it was only natural for me to took up his family name, Ilya was represented as Shirous little niece. The story was that after I was two weeks living with Shirou that my parents decided to employ Shirou at their company in Europe while I would stay here with Ilya and start living independently. The story itself is hard to believe in and it has several flaws but after Rin explain to everyone that "its European custom to send their children away to take care for themselves when they are old enough" none bothered investigating and they bought the story as it is. Also all were mad because Shirou didn't say goodbye at all or bothered to call them after he "left". Nevertheless, everybody were helping me and Ilya ever since, with Sakura and Taiga coming almost every day to keep us company and occasionally cook for us, a deed I will never forget or will be able to repay.

But that was not the hardest part, as Rin explained to me "this is the time period where knowledge is highly regarded everywhere, so you should have some kind of degree if you intent to live normally."… That was easier said than done. I was a warrior my entire life, I had some kind of education before I became king. The education I got back then was top grade and it was more than enough for my era, and since I learned everything I should know from personal experience when I became king I didn't use my previous knowledge at all. I was simply amazed at how things changed from back then, especially in field of science and chemistry. Rin explained to me that in my years, 17 back then, people would finish high school and "enrolled" into something called "university". Because this was a time where the bigger paper you had the easier and better your life will be I too had to have some paper with me if I intended to make something with my newly given life. This was the part where Rin surprised me in how good and gentle she really is as a person. She herself waited for entire year and every day I have gone to her place or she would come to my place and study. In a year she taught me all the basic she could have from grade and high school, the funny thing is that I actually enjoyed learning. I was simply amazed at how vast and interesting place the world has become from my original time. The Earth is in fact a globe that circles around the Sun, it is really big and vast with endless beautiful places to explore and see. I remember how breathless I was when I was learning about the Earth endless blue oceans, the long chain of Andes mountain range, the vast steps of Siberia and hot and dry desert of Sahara. The rainforests of Amazon, Central Africa and Southeastern Asia, the Grand Canyon of Arizona, the vast forests and lakes of Finland, the never-ending winter of Antarctic and Arctic… The world had so much to offer than I will ever know, I only wish this much knowledge was available at my time period. Maybe things would turn out differently for me and my nation…

The most difficult thing, mathematics and physics, were going rather nice and were easy for me to learn. And going by that premise Rin proposed that we go to university together, and after an entire year of learning the basics I took the university exam together with Rin and I passed it. Because the both of us scored very high grades on the national exam we had the privilege to choose where we would go to. The both of us in the end enrolled into WASEDA University, the Graduate School of Global Information and Telecommunication Studies. This was very strange choice because it is flag as one of the hard universities with lot of mathematics and something called "programming", in addition to that Rin hates anything electrical and this university was partially for electronic equipment. In addition to that the university itself is part of Tokyo University, meaning that we would have to be in Tokyo during our semester and return in Fuyuki only for holydays. That would also mean that Ilya will be all alone in the meantime, but fortunately for us Sakura and Taiga volunteered to watch over her until we return. And so one year after fifth Holy Grail war was over me and Rin , headed to Tokyo to study. Me and Rin were together in a room during our staying in the campus, in the morning we would attend classes and for the rest for the day we were free to do whatever we want. Most of the time we were spending exploring the city, going into restaurants and "hanging out" with our friends from university, I was not quite in the mood to make some friends back then. This was all new for me and everyone was just so… fast… I learned back then that people of this age follow great number of various interests, among which most represented were music, books and television. Rin was no exception to this rule, she was living full university life. Amongst the girls at the university she was by far the most popular, acting more friendlier and relaxed then in her high school back at Fuyuki. I on the other hand was pretty calm and isolated, most of my free time when Rin was with her friends I was in the school library. Drinking English tea and reading books, I wanted to see how much world change and everything that I had missed in the meantime… and world has changed a Lot since my time.

First and foremost I read about warfare, and I am surprised at how much this area advanced trough history. New weapons and tactics come to bare that replaced swords, shields and armor. New kind of death machines and transportation replaced horses and mules, thanks to the wonders of modern technology the war has transferred to the air as well. And the conflicts… in my time the biggest battles I remember often involved several hundred thousand of warriors fighting for a city, castle or a village… sometimes even on a hill or a valley. And then I read about Battle of Kursk where almost three million solders fought on a field that was bigger than entire island of Britain. And just when I though how ridiculous that was I read that there was a period of peace that last even today after such brutal war. The reason was not that everyone was sick of war; it was because they have developed so much that the result would be the destruction of our world. Merlin once told me that in time humanity will distant itself more from magic and religion toward reason and understanding, that in the end they themselves would build everything they need. Back then I didn't want to believe in that, and then I read world history and saw that the old man was right after all. Later from Rin I learned more ridiculous things, like the Moon landing and possibility of life on another world. Suffice it to say; those five years on university were the best I had so far in my new life. Beside studying and going to classes we had so much fun times…

For example, I remember when Rin wanted me to go with her friends to the city. I was largely calm that day also I would talk to a person or to about various topics. Then came the funny part, they were saying to us that both me and Rin earn our first nickname. It was at the end of our first month in university. Like everyone else we were interested in how we are now widely known on the campus, we were hoping it was not something too bad giving how out of the line both of us were. Rin was called "energetic Rin", that really suit her giving how involved in everything she was, from attending classes to hanging out and going late hours into town. And then I was next… I will never forget that, it was too embarrassing back then but now it is so funny when I remember it... The guy that we talked to about that was called Hirasawa and was local, he and Rin were quite the good friend and they stayed in contact even today.I remember it like it was yesterday…

'By the way Rin, is that your friend?' He was asking about me, pointing with his hand. Rin turned around and looked at me, she smiled.

'Yes that's my friend from Fuyuki, Saber san. We came here together to study.'

'Hahaha, I see. So that's how your calm friend is called? She is total opposite of you energetic Rin.'

'I know, she and I came from long ago… we grew up together, go to school together, hang out together and all that sort of things.' Nicely put Rin, I had to remember all of that next time someone asks me…

'I see, that is so sweet; growing up and hanging up together and all…. Oh, by the way she has a nickname too, I heard it just yesterday.'

'What?' A nickname, lovely. Suddenly Rin hug me. 'Rin?'

'Ohhh, a nickname eh? Well let's hear it Hirasawa.'

Hirasawa was somewhat short but he was nicely built, a gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes. But his most deeming quality was his good sense of humor and not his looks, he was quite nice and also he loved to joke with everyone he also held high amount of respect toward everyone else. He was a good friend to me and I really liked him, except for that one day, on that day I was mad like a bull…

Hirasawa got closer to me and Rin. 'Well you see…'  
?... Why is talking so quietly?

'The Saber san's nickname is…. QUEEN VICTORIA!' I remember that everyone started laughing like crazy, even Rin. I on the other hand was so blushing that people could mistake me for a tomato, or worse gave me new nickname. And then I almost ruined everything…

'Why Victoria?' I asked.

'Huh? What do you mean "why Victoria?"' Hirasawa asked, and then I have done it…

'I am no Victoria, my name is Arthuria. Queen Arthuria!' I stooped and saw that nobody was laughing anymore; I turned to Rin to see her standing there stunned. I knew I said something I shouldn't. But fortunately for us Hirasawa took it as a joke.  
'Hahahaha….' He started laughing again. 'Wow Rin, I didn't know that your friend was so cute when she is upset.'

'Cuh…' He got me right there 'I…am cute?' I was blushing again.

'Sure, all Englishwomen are cute. But you are smart too, Queen Arthuria… now that's a new one…' Rin stood in front of me.

'Of course Hirasawa, didn't I told you that. Saber san knows to be so fun sometimes… hehehe….' But I pulled her aside and asked him.

'Answer me honestly please, why Queen Victoria?' That was for the first time I saw the real him.

'Because you are British.'

'British?'

'Yes, your manners, tea drinking, standing, talking and even your looks… you look like British so Queen Victoria it is. And if I am not mistake you are from Britain, yes?' He said it such politely, and with a smile too.

'Yes, yes I am.' On the other hand I was still unsecured and uncertain.

'Wow, that's cool. We don't get many foreigners here.' It was then when he offered me his hand 'My name is Ichi Hirasawa, I am glad to meet you.' I offered mine as well 'My name is Emiya Saber, I too am glad to meet you.' It was my first true friend outside Rin and Sakura. After that moment I made a lot more friends, but unlike Rin I was always at some distance.

The other thing that comes to my mind is when Rin took me to a concert, I never forgave her that and I doubt I will. That night she insisted that I came with her, she said that "this is one of the most crucial things I must do in order to better integrate myself into modern society". Since she put it like that I couldn't refuse, I left everything I had planned for that night and went out with Rin and her friends. One thing I will not forget was how she was dressed; she was entirely black, even going as far as putting on black makeup on her lips and eyebrows. And in addition to that she wore black leather boots and black leather jacket with "Saxon" written on its back. It was April 2008, when we went to that concert. First… I was out of the place because I wore an ordinary white t-shirt with lion on it and short blue jeans while everyone else wore black shirts or leather jackets. Women were mostly covered in black makeup and had long dark hair while men were in addition to leather clothing also had beards and unwashed, curved long hair. All of them were drinking beer before the main event; honestly… they reminded me too much on Vikings that I was embarrassed. And then the music started… my ears were melting and everybody around me was pushing me even when they were jumping. The place where the concert was help was poorly illuminated so I got lost from Rin the moment that concert started. Worst of all was when someone shouted "MOSHING!" and in that moment someone pushed me from behind into a mass of people who were kicking themselves. Fortunately for me they were only pushing me, until some big guy took hold of me asking me if I was alright. When I explained to him that this was my first time, but to be fair it was hard explaining him that because of all the noise, he just smiled. Then he took me and put me on his shoulders, from there I could see all, the stage and the people jumping and singing as well as those kicking and pushing others in the center of mass. The rest of the concert went well since I was on top of him the entire time, I was so small in comparison to him that he didn't mind me for the entire concert. And when everything was over he and I have gone to the nearby bar and talked. His name was Bragg and he was metal fan from USA, naturally his favorite group is Saxon and he goes wherever they are going. He was talking about tours in Europe, USA, Africa, Asia and Australia… the funny thing is that he is a teacher of English language back in his hometown of San Francisco. For a really big guy he was such a nice person, but when you look first time at him you thought the exact opposite. In addition to being more than two meters high he had very developed body with muscles and mass developed everywhere, even when you look at his face he looked like barbarian with his black curved hair, brown eyes, prolonged nose and big cheeks. But deep inside him he had a big heart too, he was so nice and gently with me that he even treated me a beer… or two… Later he helped me find Rin and he escorted us to the campus, too bad that he had to go to the USA the next morning. But we kept in touch over the years and now he work as our representative in the US. I also remember that I made Rin cry that day when I told her that "I will never go again on that barbaric noisy event full of jumping people smelling like they didn't bathe for a year", Rin didn't take that very well as she started crying immediately and calling me a meaning… On the other hand it was somewhat… satisfying to see her cry like that…

One more thing I remember is when me, Rin and few of our friends that were walking through the city at night, came under attack from unknown thugs. There were several of them who dropped on us while we were walking through a park at night. They demanded that we gave them all the money that we had, Hirasawa was with us and he tried to protect us but three of them showed us their short pocket knives and they threaten to cut us if we don't comply. Since I had no intent to give any of my money and I wanted to protect everyone I quickly looked around myself and find a perfect weapon. I picked up a very tall and thick stick that looked like it came from the overused broom as its lowered part where broom stall should be was missing. The attackers were becoming more and more impatient from what I have heard; Rin was just about to give them her valet when I stood in front of them. I remember it correctly…

'What do you think you are doing with that broomstick?'

'With this?' I raised my broom stall that I held with both of my hands 'Well, you threaten my friends and me and now I am going to hurt you good for nothing dishonorable thieves!' They just stood there for second before they start laughing; they must thought that I am crazy. But that was in fact good thing because I exploited that moment by taking stance and executing a surprise attack. I hit the closest one in hear and render him unconscious. The rest of his friends were stunned while I took another stance.

'YOU BITCH! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!' His friend shouted as he charged head on at me with his pocket knife. I easily dodged his attack by turning backwards to the left and when he passed near me I executed my attack and hit him on the back. He fell to the ground and couldn't stand up from the pain. The next one also head on toward me, but because I was in this position and unable to make a stance again I just turned my broom stall toward him and used both of my hands to hit him head on. Because he was running toward me in rage and desire to cut me he failed to see it and since the broom stall itself was longer than his knife it hit him right in the ribs. If this was real sword in real battle he would go clean trough it, in this situation I probably broke a rib or two but nevertheless it is not fatal wound. From the force of the strike he was sent flying backwards and fell down to his back, groaning in pain. The next two attackers were not as stupid as their friends. They surrounded me, one from the front and one from the back. They too had pocket knives and from the looks of it the rest three thugs had nothing but their hands, meaning that if I beat those two the rest will probably flee. The both of them came straight toward me in the same time.

'SABER, WATCH OUT!' Rin shouted to warn me about the one attacking from behind. But luckily, they both just rushed toward me just like the previous ones. So hoping that the one behind me will be at the same distance as the one in front of me I devised a risky plan. I moved backwards to the right when they were almost on top of me, in that moment I stop holding the broom stall with both hands and instead crossed my hands together holding broom stall in right hand and making a fist. I was right, they were at the same distance, but unfortunately they were cut by the moment as their pocket knives missed me and were to low and far now to react. When they were right in front of me, facing each other, I released my hands that I hold crossed for a moment and hit them both in the same time in the face with the back of my hands formed into a fist. They both have broken noses; such was the ferocity of my attack. As I expected the rest of them were too scared to face me and I allowed them to pick up their fallen friends and get out before I beat all of them with a broom… In that moment I understood how Rin felt sometimes, and the felling was good. All of my friends were good and well, they praised me from that day on and I became quite the attraction at school during that week. That was something I didn't want since I got too much attention from everyone, but the good thing was that once they heard the swordsmen club called me to join them and teach them my techniques. I became honored member shortly after since even the top masters in that club couldn't beat me in duel. And once I returned Rin gave me money to open my own swordsmanship school and start living from it. To be honest I didn't know that swordsmanship became sport now that swords became useless in war. And from that day on swordsmanship became my personal hobby and I am known in holding the most popular swordsmanship school in Fuyuki city…

Oh, I am almost there, three more stations… now what was I thinking about… A yes, the last and most memorable thing from my university days… It was when we were finally graduating. Because I couldn't remember my birthday Rin chosen 1'st of May as my birthday, I still don't understand why but I have nothing against that date so the 1'st May became my official birthday. And it was on that day, the 1'st of May of 2010. We were just few months away from our graduation and I was finishing my thesis, with Rin's help of course. It was around noon when she informed me that our friends are going to the theater that evening and that they are insisting that I come too. For that special occasion Rin bought me white dress while few others gathered money and bought me some earrings as well as pearl necklace. During that night we listen to some classical music since it was symphonies orchestra. And then at the very end of a show the conductor steeped down from his place on stage, turned toward crowd and said:

'Thank you ladies and gentlemen, but before we call it a night I have something important to announce. Earlier this week several students, or should I say graduates, came into mu office saying that one of their friends about whom they care about a lot is having a birthday today. So because it is her birthday and she is about to graduate soon they asked me if I can play one special song for her tonight. They were offering me a pretty high sum too, saying that they have been saving for weeks now. That and the fact that their friend is kind and carrying to them as well as the fact that she has not seen her homeland for six years touched me right in the heart.' ?...What is…? 'And because of that I decided to play this song at no cost at all. And so if you can hear me, Emiya Saber… this song is for you with best regard from your friends. Happy Birthday!' And then he started to applause, then everyone in the hall started to applause. I was speechless; they did such a thing for me… I would never guess it… They all stand up, I did so as well. And then the song started playing. They even got chore ready to sing, suddenly Rin from the right and Hirasawa from the left both grab me for my hands. They both said to me:

'Happy birthday Saber.'

'Happy birthday Saber.'

I was so happy that I almost started crying and then the song started. Listening to it I couldn't remember it at all, I wondered what was this song about. And then the Choir started…

'When Britain first, at haven's command arose from out the azure main…' What? This song is…about my homeland…' This was the charter…' I noticed something… '..the charter of a land.' I looked right and left of me. 'And guardian angels sang this strain:' Both Rin and Hirasawa were singing, not only them but all of my friends. They didn't only order the song, they have learned it and now they are singing it to me.

'RULE BRITANNIA! BRITANNIA RULE THE WAVES: BRITONS NEVER, NEVER, NEVER WILL BE SLAVES.' Seeing them like that and listening to this song… I started crying right there. That was by far the best birthday I had, other than Shirou and Rin nobody else has gone through doing something nice to me just because me and not because I was king or servant. That was the single best night of my university days. The sad thing is that after I graduated I returned to Fuyuki and have only been able to speak to my friends via telephone or in recent years via facebook. Once Shirou returns I plan to call all of them to come into Japan to have a large party, but first we need to win this Grail War…. Damn it, I am again thinking of it. Need to stay focused for the Microsoft representatives. Only one station left…

That was not all that I picked up while I was on university. While everyone were having fun and hanging out I was mostly in library, reading Japanese and foreign literature. I also liked to go into the city and volunteer at various places like art gallery, hospital, museums, public services etc… four times a week I was going to the swordsmanship school and practice, I have gone at least once a month with Rin and sometimes with our friends to the movies, we were also going to the city park and exercise and occasionally play sports like volleyball and football. With Rin I have developed a competitive spirit in one are… PlayStation 3 gaming. I can remember now when Rin got that thing from Hirasawa, I didn't think anything special at the beginning. Later I became so addicted that once I sit and didn't get up for ten whole hours. Me and Rin played all kind of games, from role play, to sports and fighting games. This reminds me… I had to challenge her again to Pro Evolution; she beat me last time 7 to 6. I must redeem myself…  
Finally the bus stopped, I exit the bus and start walking. After five minutes I am in front of _Toshaka Information Company_, in Shinto downtown.

When we returned to Fuyuki city everyone, including myself, thought that we will start working in some big company. It was only natural because we finished university as top grade students and we would be accepted everywhere we applied. That was when Rin surprised all by saying "I will start my own company, Saber why don't you join me as vice president?", her decision hit me like an arrow. But surprisingly, thanks to her family influence and the fact that we started small and slow in just four years we have became one of Japan's most powerful IT companies. Sinning this contract with Microsoft today proves it. I enter the building and head toward elevator, when I reach tenth floor I was immediately confronted as soon as the lift doors opened.

'Saber san, you are here thank gods…' I knew it that he will be here the moment I arrive at the company. Bringing me all the necessary documents I would need for this appointment.

'Thank you Tadao, you are always here to give a helping hand. This will be great for my conversation, thank you.' I thank the man, he smiles and bows in appreciation.

'Thank you saber san, it is always a pleasure to assist you.' Tadao Kuyadashi, men in his early twenties. He is still going to university but his grades are almost perfect, he is also very loyal and eager to help. One of the main reasons why Rin accepted his application in time when she could hire some more qualified person with finished university. I don't know why but he idolizes me a lot, is it because he thinks it is his duty or because he is in love with me… I don't know. But he is always kind and he never tired, always up to any task we gave him be it programming or administration ordering. I always feel a little unpleasant when he is like that because it reminds me too much to time I was king and when everyone were running like crazy executing my orders. But in the end I shouldn't let that bothering me, he is just young man who is looking upon his senpai showing him the way, and show him the way I will! I took the papers that he ready for me and head toward conference room, he is following me in my stake.

'What do you have to add to all of this?'

'All I can tell is that men from Microsoft already arrived and they are waiting you in the conference room.' I turned toward him.

'They are already here?'

'Yes vice president, they have arrived twenty minutes ago. I have showed them to their seats and offer them drinks and some snacks.' I pat his right shoulder.

'Good job Tadao, I knew I can count on you.' He put a big smile on his face and bowed in appreciation.

'Thank you Saber san!' I turn around and continue walking toward conference room. 'If you need anything else just tell me, I will be at my office.' I smile at his determination.

'Thank you, if I need anything I will call you immediately. Wish me luck.'  
'Best of luck vice president, give them hell.' With saying that Tadao turns around and head toward his office, I on the other hand enter conference room and start our negotiations with American giant…

After several hours I was finally able to come to agreement and sing the contract, now we have officially became one of the top ten Japan IT technology companies. I have finished and now I am getting all my paperwork together to present it to Rin.

'Good job on singing this contract Saber, your director must have high regards for you. I didn't see such calm, intelligent and smart vice president in years and believe me I have seen many of them.' It's one of the leading Microsoft men; I think that his name was…

'Of sorry for my manners, the name is Matt. Matt Hodson.' He extends his right arm. I gladly accept it and we shake hands.

'Emiya Saber.'

'So I heard, frankly I was surprise that foreigner was vice president for Japan company. And beautiful women for that, it seems that world has yet many things still to offer.'

'Thank you for that.'

'You don't have to than me anything, to be perfectly honest the contract you and your director presented to us is more than fair.' He bows closer to me 'Tell me honestly, did you devise all of this yourself? Don't worry, I will not tell.'

'Well… for the most part I did.' I swallow the spit before I gave the answer, the man just started laughing.

'Hahahaha… ' He again stood straight. 'I knew it the moment I saw the plan; Rin Toshaka is very famous even in the US. I am glad that he has such dependable friend at her side.'

'Thank you for that mister Hodson. To tell you the truth I was more looking to ease the pressure on our customers then to benefit our company.'

'But I approve, when I look this I see that you were aiming at price decrease of 10 to 15 percent. Very bold to do it in this desperate times, but giving how much will your sales sky-rocket this was very good decision.' He looks at his wristwatch 'Look at the time; I had to be in the US by the morning to give report to my high ups in Washington.' He again extends his hand. 'Nice to meet you, Emiya Saber.' I extend my hand and we shake again.

'Likewise mister Hodson.'

'Please call me Denis.' He turns away and start leaving; I turn toward filing my paper.

'Ah yes, one more thing Saber.' I raise my head; he is standing at the doors ready to leave.

'Yes, what is it.'

'What are you planning to do in the next several days? Are you going to celebrate by going on vacation to some nearby Tropical Island?' I smiled at his question; it sounded more as a suggestion. Americans… they are such nice and always flirt…

'I would like to but I have some important things to do in the meantime.'

'I see.' He started to walk out of the room. 'Well I wish you the best of luck. I hope that you will win this time too and have your wish finally come true.' And he exits the room.

I am standing here speechless; "win this time too" is he speaking about the Holy Grail war? I drop all my papers to the table and run toward doors. I ext the room and look right and left, but he is nowhere to be seen. Matt Hodson just vanished into thin air.

'Saber san?' I turn to right and see Tadao, just standing there and holding some paperwork. 'Are you alright?'

'I am fine Tadao, tell me did you see someone who left this room a moment ago?'

'No vice president, there was no one here when I entered the hallway and I entered a second ago…' That means one thing, mister Matt surely has fast legs.

'No matter, thank you Tadao. Now tell me, is there something you wanted?'

'Yes vice president, mis Rin would like to see you in her office. I am guessing that she is quite interested in the contract that you singed for Microsoft.'

'Yes, yes of course.' I turn to enter the room 'Thank you once again Ta…'

'Saber san, are you alright?' Huh?

'I am fine, why are you asking?' He looks very worried, what did he saw?

'Your left hand… it's bleeding.'

'What?' I raise my left hand and I can clearly see the line of blood on it, there is even some blood dropping to the floor from the tip of my fingers. Could this mean that… I am chosen to be a Master? 'I must cut it when I hit the doors on my way out, they have some very sharp edges.'

'I will get bandages right away.' Tadao went and brought some bandages in the conference room, we treated my hand and he gave me advice on how I should always watch out when I pass thought the doors and how dangerous they can be. He is so loyal and carrying, I now see why Rin closed him. My hand is now treated and Tadao even helped me with my paperwork before he headed home. Now I must go to the elevator, the next floor and then turn right, go to the end of the corridor and enter Rin's office to the left. Two minutes later and I am there.

I open the door's and surprise surprise…

'Oh, come in Saber.' There is Rin, playing golf in her office.

'Of course.' I enter the room and close the door behind myself.

'Just a second…' Rin took her club and she is repositioning ball. She didn't change at all in appearance. She is still as beautiful as she was back then, ten years ago. Her black hair arranged in dual pony tails, her aqua eyes, her elegant figure, her extraordinary intelligence and her mysterious smile… Sometimes I envy her, but also feeling sad for her. With such attributes she was not able to find any happiness with men, same as me. The only difference being that me and Shirou are destined for each other and I fight to bring him back as my only true love. It seems that Rin is sorry that he disappeared in general and sees it as her mistake somehow, and that regret is what has been eating her this last 10 years. "If only I was there, he wouldn't disappear." She told me that once I woke up in the hospital that day. She is actually regretting not being there, with Shirou and me when we went to save Ilya and destroy the Grail. But I am not blaming her for anything, she grew much stronger and she is now probably one of the strongest magi in Japan if not world. I know that we will get Shirou back, we simply must…

Rin adjusted her ball, get into position. Hit it and… the ball entered hold perfectly, some five meters at the other end of the office.

'Good shot.'

'Meh… Even this is getting boring. Saber, I was thinking in getting PlayStation 4 here when it goes out…' ?...Is she serious?

'Rin if you do that what exactly will you do then the entire day? Play PS4 with workers?' IS she smiling?

'Of course, it was about time I find some new victims.' Sigh…. I hate it when Rin is acting like a child…

'But you are company director, and you actually have to work here. An actual job that doesn't involve playing games the entire day with your workers.' Rin laughs…

'Hahahahah… I am just joking Saber, you take everything too seriously. Hahahaha….' I hate when she does that. 'Now tell me, did you sign a contract?'

'Yes I did.' I raised the paperwork and put it on her table. 'You have all the details here.'

'Saber, Saber…. Good job on doing that.' ?... What's got into her? She is even patting me on my right shoulder. 'Now tell me the most important thing.'

'What would that be?' She looks surprised by my answer.

'Did you forget? It's time for a Grail War again. Are you chosen to be a Master?'  
'Oh… that…' I show her my left hand. 'Judging by this wound I suppose I am.' I have rarely seen Rin this happy, like she was chosen and not me.

'Ahhhh… That's great Saber.' She holds my left hand. 'I was chosen as Master for the second time.'

'You too? That's great.' She look me I the eyes. Fate and determination is right now flaming inside her. She pressed her grip on my left hand.

'Let's get Shirou back.' She started crying, damn it… I started crying as well. I hug her and we both drop to our knees, crying.

'We will get him back. I promise that with my life'

A little later, when we settled a little we started talking about strategies… 'So basically, you will now act as recon and support instead of going all in.'

'Yes; I will watch you with my servant from afar, that way I can react if something go wrong. I will let you go one on one with everyone, I will only intervene if you are either losing or are close to get killed or it someone else intervene. In the meantime I can search and gather information for other servants and masters. Speaking of witch… what kind of servant are you expecting?'

'Huh…? I… didn't think too much about that. But giving that I was King Arthur and have my sword as well as my armor with me back at home… I am expecting maybe one of my knights. In that case I will most likely get Saber class.'

'I see.'

'What about you Rin?'

'Me? Well I was thinking to summon Archer again. After all I have one of his charms.' This was not what I expected.

'Archer? That servant you had in the previous war?'

'Yes, he was quite useful and good. Even if he was little.. strange. But I am sure that you two will go along nicely now that you are not servant anymore.'

'Yeah, I think that too Rin. Well time for me to go, I must get to dojo and practice a little.' I am about to leave but…

'Saber wait. Tonight let Ilya help you as much as she can, believe me summoning a servant is not an easy deal. And once you summoned your servant, stay at home and wait for me in the morning. I will come, hopefully together with Archer to discuss our battle plan.' I turn around, smiling.

'Thanks Rin but there is no need to worry, as you said I got Ilya and this time I hope nothing will go wrong.'

'Yes, you are not Shirou to be inexperienced in this war. And now you have Ilya to provide your servant with mana. You yourself are skilled fighter, determined and ready for anything. I think we will go well in this well, surely better than in the last one.' Rin says so with such confidence, I now that I should feel that too… but there is something inside me telling me that there will be far more to it than just seven of us fighting… 'Well then, I don't want to hold you any longer. You are free to go to your dojo, see you in tomorrow Saber san.'

'Thank, you. See you tomorrow Rin.' We hug each other.

'And best of luck tonight, I hope you will get a strong servant.' I really hope that too, I will need a strong one to win this war. For this is Holy Grail war and nothing will be easy.

'Thank you, good luck with summoning Archer tonight. See you tomorrow morning.' I go to the doors and left the room. Today was great day at work, we sing contract with Microsoft and ensure that our company have a safe future. And about time too, we may need additional funding if something goes wrong. But now is not the time to think about that, it's time for me to go to the dojo…

Ah…. How I feel relaxed in here. This dojo is just fifteen minutes of walk from my job, on the very outskirts of Shinto downtown area but it feels like its years from it. Hm… seems that there is no one around… ah yes. I have forgotten that all of my students are preparing for some kind of festival and will not be here until Monday. Good, because I intended to be a little alone and train with my sword. Just to take my training suit and sword… right, now I can finally start to kill this stress… When I started working at Rin I also opened my own martial art school, I called it "Saber san's sword academy", it is just a simple Dojo with bathroom and additional room for equipment. But overall it is a very nice place, full of peace and tranquility. It is here that I practice swordsmanship when I have time, something that also became comfort in this new and fast era. Once I started it was just a simple Dojo, moreover I was all alone. The only company I had back then was Ilya and Rin, who occasionally came to talk to me; sometimes even bringing me some refreshments. But once Taiga heard about my Dojo she told everyone at school, and before I know it I had more than a dozen people who wanted to learn swordsmanship. I originally refuse but when Taiga challenged me and I bested her in battle everyone cheered and say that they really wanted to join. Naturally even more started showing up in time, and so my school became quite popular with more than one hundred students training once in four or five days. But today is reserved just for me, and I must stay in top form.

Huh….huh….huh… I am tired. I think I will lie down a little. How much is it… it's seven already? I should get ready to leave… I have to see Ilya and prepare everything for tonight. I quickly change, put my training sword in place, look the room and got out. Not to lock the door, to check if it's locked once more. Good now I can…

'Saber san!' I turn around, it's Sakura and Shinji. 'Going from Dojo?' Sakura is asking me while getting closer. They must finished working and are going home. We do not go in same direction but I guess I can talk to them for a few minutes…

'Did you train a little?' Shinji asks me as soon as he got closer.

'Yes I did, I had a really hard day today and I needed to rest a little.'

'Hahahahah…' Why are you smiling Sakura? 'You rest by working yourself until you drop to the ground. You are very funny Saber.'

'Yeah.' I say that and scratch my head; she is right when it comes to that… funny thing…

'So how did your appointment go? Did you sign the contract?' Finally, Shinji asking something I can actually answer too.

'I did, from now on we are partners with Microsoft.'

'Excellent, does that mean that I will get raise?' What? Are you seriously asking for that now…?

'Shinji! You should be grateful for what you have. What do you have more money anyway?' Wow, Sakura is kind of scary when she is angry.

'I need it to buy that sweet ride I saw two days ago, imagine all the girls jumping on me once I have it…' Sakura seems kind of disappointed.

'For the love of… ok listen up Shinji. You will save all the money you get from this salary and I will give you some from mine and you can get your ride.'

'But…but that will take to much time…!'

'Learn to be patient.' Wow, Sakura actually screaming at her brother, ten years ago I couldn't imagine this judging from Rin's stories. Shinji is defeated; he just bowed down in silence. Sakura smile again, she turns toward me.

'Well, best of luck tonight. And remember, if you need support we are glad to assist.' Huh?

'Yeah we are maybe not top notch magi, at least I am not. But we can offer any assistance we can.' Even Shinji…

'You see Saber, I carry a lot for Shirou senpai too. I will do everything in my power to get him back. So if you need any help don't hesitate to contact us, please.' I am deeply moved, even if their family beside Sakura lost any trace of magic they are willing to go this far. I must not disappoint them as well. I grab both of them for their shoulders.

'Saber?'

'Do not worry, I… we… will bring him back this time. I swear it on my honor.'

That was also short talk, other than that we talked about business and left soon afterwards. No need to stress ourselves even further than that. Ever since the Grail War ended we have became really close friends, I was even glad that Shinji survived. He might be dishonorable back then but overall he is not a bad person. Since the Grail War he finished high school and same as Sakura he started working some small time jobs until Rin hired him and Sakura to work as representatives in two of our stores in Fuyuki. They are doing very well, I am so glad that both of them survived the Grail War. I can see bright future in both of them, if all goes well this time as well I am sure the Grail Wars will come to an end and both of them will survive to see the old age. But I was surprised at their offer to help us, I mean… Shinji is not magi at all and Sakura is probably just like Rin ten years ago. This only shows their determination and how much both of them respected Shirou.

I returned home somewhere around eight, Ilya already prepared dinner and I seat to eat as soon as I came home. The dinner was quiet, since both Sakura and Taiga were not here Ilya and me were not too much talkative the atmosphere was rather quite.

'So, how was at work today? Did you sign the contract?' Ilya suddenly break silence, it is a good thing too. The entire thing was becoming way too awkward.  
'Yes we did, our company officially became one of the most powerful in Japan. Now we can compete with the big boys like Sony.' I said it with a smile; it is truly a great thing when you consider it. Not many companies that start so soon end up on a place we are now, it is all thanks to Rin's business plan and our hard work.

'That is great news auntie. Now your future is assured and you have secured yourself a pretty good life. Not bad for a second try…' Why you little….why are you smiling…?

'That's…not very nice thing to say Ilya…' Damn it, she got me… I am blushing like crazy.

'Hahahaha…. Don't take it to heart auntie, it was just a joke.'

'Yeah but in every joke there is a grain of truth, I have very good second life and it is all thanks to Shirou…' Damn it, now I starting to cry. This is just too much for me…

'Saber chan…' Ilya grabs me for my hands, I look at her face. She is crying too but has a smile on her face. 'I know, I also have a very good life thank to Onii chan's sacrifice. Living with you for the past ten years was the best years of my life, even when you were away in Tokyo.'

'Ilya….' Now she changed, she seems more determined.

'So…so…. Let's get Shirou back so that all three of us can enjoy in this peace that we created.' So inspiring, Ilya really knows what to say and do in most crucial situation. I wipe the tears with my right hand and grab Ilya's hands.

'Yes, definitely! Tell me Ilya, is everything ready for tonight?'

'Huh, but by asking me this does that mean….'

'Yes, I was chosen by Grail to be a Master in this war.' I show her bandage on my left hand. Ilya's happiness is written all over her face.

'I knew it… I knew it you will become a Master Saber san! What about Rin?'

'She also confirmed it; she will summon her servant tonight.'

'Excellent, now first let me take a good look at your hand…' Ilya removes the bandage. Huh? There is nothing on the arm itself. But she is not concerned, maybe this is normal…

'Hmmm… this is interesting…' Huh?

'What do you mean Ilya? '

'Oh? Sorry, I meant your Master command seal. I can clearly see it…' She can see it? But I look at the arm and see nothing… 'I am assuming that you cannot see it, right?'

'You can see it?'

'Yes, because I am a magi and can see the magic circuit on your hand. The interesting part is that you have circuit only on that one place, which is normal since you are not magi yourself. But what I find really interesting is command spell shape.'

'It's shape?'

'Yes, as you remember both your former masters had unique shape of their spells. Same goes for all other masters. However, the shape itself is always random and usually doesn't represent anything. Yours on the other hand, looks like two headed eagle.'

'What?' Tow headed eagle? What is she talking about?

'It's probably nothing to worry about.' She stands up from the table. 'Now let us hurry to the shed, I already prepared summoning circle that my mother draw all those years ago. Since you were summoned form it the last time it is only right to summon your own servant from it this time.' I have forgotten that besides all the joking and sweet face Ilya is actually very serious and powerful magi. Aldo not as powerful as when she was homunculus her power levels are good enough for keeping a servant filled with mana and casting a spell if necessary. And in this last ten years Ilya perfected two spells that she will use in this war: defense and heal. That way she can protect herself when me and my servant are not looking and she can also heal me if necessary for battle. I stand up as well.

'Ok, let's go.'

I fell kind of nostalgic every time I enter this shed. This is the shed I was summoned too, where Shirou and I talked, where he returned sheets of Avalon too me… this place brings so much memories… And now I am here, ten years later. Ready to fight in the Grail War again, but this time not as a servant and not for my country, those two things are behind me now. This time, we will finally finish it. Ilya is making final preparations, all that's left if for me to do the summoning part. I should at least change clothes; I am in this cloth for the entire day beside the change when I was in training. I should at least put down this coat; I take it off and cast aside.

'You shouldn't be to worry with how you look like Saber. You are perfectly fine as you are now.'

'Oh… Thanks Ilya…'

'No problem. Aldo I am interested… who are you expecting to summon tonight?'  
'Well I was King Arthur after all… so I am expecting either one of my Knights or Merlin.'

'So in other words a lot of Saber class and possibly one Caster class, you sure do have a big choice there auntie.'

'Something like that, but I would personally like Bedivere. He was my most loyal and trusted knight. Seeing him after so long would be nice… even if it would be for this kind of thing.'  
'Alright, I hope it will turn out as you wanted.' She stands up from the circle. 'Done, we can begin the process now.'

'Ok, what should I do?'

'You just stand here.' She shows me an empty space in the middle of a shed, some two meters from the summoning circle. I listen as she says and stand there.

'Good, now I will begin the summoning ritual. Please raise your left hand toward the circle and hold it still.' I do as she says; in the meantime Ilya took out a book and started reading something. I don't understand what she is saying at all but I think it is working as my left arm is stating it itch a little… but only that so far. After fifteen minutes, still nothing. Even Ilya is becoming tired of all of this.

'Come on Ilya, let's go.' I decide to break this up. It seems that we will have to try this tomorrow.

'But Saber, this is nothing I can still go…' I admire Ilya's dedication on the matter; I can see that she is very tired. We shouldn't push ourselves; beside I just got the command code as she said. I don't have to summon my servant tonight.

'Let's go, we are both tired and if nothing happened for fifteen minutes then I doubt that something will happen in the next fifteen.' She is reluctant to step down but she agrees.

'Alright Saber, let us rest and try again tomorrow.' I smile and take her by her arm.

'Ok, let's g…' Gaaahhh….. What is thi…?  
'Ahhhhh!' The pain… it is so intense that I fall to ground.

'SABER!' I look my left arm; the place where command spell should be is shining with bright white glow. Now I can see it, my signature… the two headed eagle…

'I am fine, but this was all so sudden.'

'Look Saber, the circle…' I turn around and see that the circle is glowing in bright white light too. The summoning, it has already begun.

'Tell me Ilya, what I must do.' But Ilya looks more confused then I.

'I…I don't know… this didn't happened last time. And this energy, it is different and so powerful…' Ilya is stunned; it seems that she doesn't know what to do. Summoning is going on, I must react. But what should I do? Wait… I remember something that Kiritsugu said when he was summoning me… maybe.

'Saber?' I stand up and return to my previous position at the center of the shed, extending my left hand to the circle that is now blooming in bright white energy.

'I SWEAR, WITH MY SOUL AND MY HONOR ON THE LINE. THAT I WILL BE EVERYTHIGN GOOD IN THIS WORLD, THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE AND THE CRUSADER OF THE RIGHTEOUS, I WILL BE THE BANE OF ALL EVIL AND SHINING EXAMPLES TO OTHER WHO MAY FOLLOW. LET MY ACTION AND MY DEEDS SPEAK FOR THEMSELVES AND LET THEY BE THE END OF ALL MISERY AND DISPAIR, ARISE MY SERVANT AND LET US WIN THIS HOLY GRAIL WAR!'

Suddenly…I was flying backwards. While I was chanting the energy begun to grow and grow until finally blew when I finished. The shockwave that followed sent me flying, as well as shattering all the glass and breaking most things. I am just grateful that the support beams for shed were able to withstand it, it would be a little stupid if Ilya and I died right at the beginning of the Holy Grail war. I landed on my back and it wasn't so softly, but luckily I will just have some bruisers, nothing serious.

'Saber, are you alright?' I turn my head to the left and see Ilya getting up from the floor; thank god she too looks unharmed. I am getting up as well, Ilya got up before me and extended me hand, I except it and get u pas well.

'I am fine now, thank you.' Ilya smiles and then turn her head to left. Her expression changed rapidly, she is literally stunned. I turn my head as well. In the center of the circle a big figure is knelling.

'Saber… who is he.' I am surprised too…

'I don't think I know him Ilya. Let us have a closer look.' Both of us are getting closer to mysterious figure. When we were almost at top of him he suddenly stood up and man is he a big one. He is at least two and a half meters big, I don't belief that such tall men exist at all. He is veering a brown tunic that is closed so I cannot see what he has beneath it. His hair is black and long, his face dark brown and serious to the point when he is both inspiring and scary; his hands are big and strong. All in all I don't know him at all and he looks like he can take the entire war himself. He open his eyes, look left, right, up and then down to us.

'Greetings.' His voice is deep and almost nostalgic 'Servant Saber, upon your summoning I have come forth. Tell me, are you my master?' I look at him and just cannot move, I have seen many great men in my lifetime but never such as he is. Even Ilya is standing there speechless. He takes a look at two of us and I can see that even he is started wondering if he will get an answer. I gather up some of my strength and…

'Y…Ye….Yes I am. I have summoned you and as such I am your master!' Why I am so trembling? It's not like he is going to attack me or anything, will he?'

'I see, than can I hear your name Master?'

'My name is Saber. Emiya Saber.'

'Hahahahahah….' He is laughing? What happened to the seriousness that he had a second ago? 'I am sorry but this is too funny. So my master has a same name as my class, how intriguing that must be?' Wha… did he just insulted me?

'Hmm..' I grumped; I know I just summoned him and don't have experience as master at all. But does he have to insult me like that? He notices that.

'Don't get angry Master, I didn't mean to insult.' Sure you didn't… 'I think it is a strong name and it definitely goes with you, I can tell that you are spiritually strong person.'

'You can tell that?'

'Of course.' He kneels again and bows his head before me and Ilya. 'With my summoning our contract is complete. I will be your servant, follow your orders, slay your enemies and win this Holy Grail war.' Finally, maybe this time I will have more luck than in previous two wars. He stands up and turns his attention to Ilya.

'Who are you if I may ask?'

'I am Ilya, Saber san is my aunt. I am here to help you win this war.'

'Aren't you a little young for Holy Grail war?' What kind of question is that? In last war masters were all young with the exception of Caster and Kotomine. Sure, Ilya maybe look like twenty year old women but she is in fact over thirty years old by now. Too young?

'Do not worry; she is very powerful magi herself. Furthermore she is under my protection so no harm will go to her.' He thinks about it for a moment.

'Alright, I can see that she is powerful magi. I approve of her, especially now that I see she can use shield magic as well as heal magic.' What the…? How can he know such thing from just looking at her.

'May we ask for your name?' Suddenly Ilya makes a request, and a good one to that. By knowing his name we will know exactly what hero he is and it will be a lot easier to calculate our strategy when we know his weaknesses as well as his strength.

'About that. I am sorry master but I cannot give you my name,' Of course… everything was going fine and by Grail War definition that's simply too strange. At least I know everything is back to normal now.

'Why is that? Do you have any explicit reason?'

'Yes master, I cannot remember it.' I don't believe it, does this guy have a memory loss just like Archer last time?

'What do you mean you cannot remember it? Did you hurt your head or something?' I can see that even Ilya is irritated by this, she is right to be so. This will be one hell of disadvantage and our chances will be slimmer if we don't know to execute our servant's true power.

'It's not that Miss Ilya, it's just… I have lived a very long time and had thousands of false names and aliases that I have forgotten my own in the end. ' How do you forget your own birth name? This guy must be some serious spy during his lifetime when he used aliases that much.

'How do we call you then?' I am hoping that we can call him something other than Saber, to prevent any misunderstanding in the future.

'Don't worry master, because you name is same as my class name you can simply call me by one of my most used aliases in the past. That way we can avoid any confusion during battle.' Good catch, this guy is smart too.

'Good, so how do we call you?' He bows before us again, but now not like servant but like English gentlemen form the nineteen century.

'You can call me… Revelation, my master.' Revelation? That's strange alias, I don't remember any notable person from history having it. Good thing too since it will be harder for everyone else to figure out his real identity and exploit that.

'Revelation it is. Now if you can come with us we will show you your…'

'There is no need for that my master ? Huh? 'I will stay here tonight, you on the other hand should get some sleep, you look tired.' Well, I guess that he is good in noticing things. And he is right I am very tired from all the work today plus this summoning. But to sleep in a barn…' Don't mind me master, I will meditate tonight. There will be a lot of time for sleep later.'

'Are you sure about that? We have beds in the house.' Ilya asks him.

'I am fine Miss Ilya, you go on ahead. See you tomorrow.' I didn't say anything; I just exited the shed and went into house. Now I am too tired to think about why he wants to sit down and meditate entire night instead of resting… On the other hand, I had to sleep because my connection with my master was broken and I have no way of receiving mana from him. But Revelation is summoned correctly, so as a servant he should never lack sleep or be tired. Me and Ilya enter house, and are standing in a hallway.

'I am going right to bed Saber san, see you in the morning.'

'I will go and take a bath before I go, didn't take one after training today. Go and get some rest, good night.' She hugs me.

'Good night auntie.' She kisses me on a cheek and goes to her room. I just turn left toward bathroom.

I have forgotten how good the hot bath is…. I feel so relaxed and good. This is what I needed after this day, all the things that happened today… it's just too stressful. Living in modern era is hard, back then things were much simpler. Negotiations were really quick, live was not as fast as it is now, there were much less pollution everywhere, food was more natural… why am I complaining at all? It's not like I earn this life, it was given to me so I should appreciate it as much as I can no matter the negative things about it. Now I remember, I started thinking about that to shift my thoughts from Revelation. Just who is he at all? And what connection the two of us share? I don't remember him at all from the time I was King of Britain. He was definitely not one of my knights; maybe he and I are blood related somehow? Also not possible as I know all of my family members, there is a possibility of some off-spring. But that's just too farfetched. What am I thinking about? This is Holy Grail war, so only famous heroes would be summoned and I don't know this guy from anywhere. My head hurts from thinking too much about it. I will see with Rin tomorrow, maybe she will know more about who this guy is.

All right, time to let the water go. And now to open the door and get the… why are the doors opening themselves? The fog from the hot water dispersed as soon as the tub doors opened and in front of tub Revelation is standing looking directly at me.

'Good, you are done master. Here take this.' He offers me a towel. Why is he standing there watching me while I am completely naked? Did he lose his mind?

'?... Master, if you don't take this towel you will catch cold. I suggest…' I cannot believe it, he doesn't care that I am naked at all. I am mad, I took towel from him in anger and cover my body.

'YOU IDIOT! DON'T JUST JUMP LIKE THAT ON PEOPLE WHEN THEY ARE BATHING, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM NAKED!?' He smiles and turns around. 'THIS… THIS IS NOT FUNNY!' I hurry and get towel around my body.

'Sorry master, but this was just too funny. We are master and servant, personal looks are not important at all because we are one.' I stop; I remember saying that exact thing to Shirou when he saw me naked the first time. Revelation is right, we are master and servant. And as such sex is not important.

'But still….' But I cannot have him jumping on me like that anymore, it is just… wrong. Even if he is just a servant, jumping on people while they are bathing is awkward.

'I understand master and I am sorry. It is indeed disrespectful to surprise people like that, especially looking them without any kind of cloth on them. Please forgive me.' So he is a joker, I have to remember this.

'It's ok, thank you for the towel.'

'It was my pleasure master, but the truth is that I wanted to have some time alone with you.' He turns around to face me again. 'I must discuss some things with you, regarding the Holy Grail war.' I took another towel nearby and fasten my hair in it while he was saying this; I am amazed how serious he can be when he needs to be.

'Oh? Ok then, tell me what you have in mind, and please do not be afraid to speak your mind. I am very open minded even if sometimes I do not look like that.' He bows in appreciation.

'Thank you my master, I am very fortunate to have you. Now the things I want to discuss…' I am hoping it's nothing too serious. I have some real problems with Shirou, at least he and I have better grounded contract so I have nothing to fear, I hope…

'First thing I want to discuss is mana supply. I thank you for allowing me to use miss Ilya to replenish my mana but that won't be necessary.'

'Huh? Why is that?'

'I maybe don't look like that but I have my own supply and it is pretty large. Everything besides using my Noble Phantasm will not be a problem.' Ok, this is definitely new. So he is so strong that he doesn't even need a vessel to fill him up?

'If you say so… I will keep Ilya nearby however just in case something goes wrong.'

'That's understandable and I am for that too, she seems like a nice girl. I will definitely enjoy her company.' He said that he has nothing against Ilya, that's a good start…

'Alright, that's settled. Anything else?'

'The next thing I wanted to ask is a personal question master.'

'Oh?' This may be interesting….

'What is your wish? The one thing you desire from the Grail?' He is making such serious face for a question n would answer anyway…

'Oh, that? Well, my wish is to bring back someone who cannot be returned otherwise.'

'I see, I am assuming that special one is trapped inside the Grail?' What did he just asked? Can he read minds or something like that?

'How did you know that?'

'It's obvious; for you see I know your history very well Saber. Or should I say Arthuria Pendragon, the King of Britain?' So he knows even that… 'You were servant in the previous two wars and now your former master has granted you a second life at the price of his own freedom.' So my first master was magi assassin, the second one was a student who wanted to sacrifice himself for everyone and my very own servant seems to have the ability to read minds or he simply knows everything but he is not telling. Why do I always end up with strange people? Can't I get someone normal at least once?

'By knowing all this means that you must be from the present or future, am I right?'

'That is not important now; the most important thing is that your wish is to save your previous master. And I respect that determination and I will help you win this so that you can get him back. Then I can fulfill my own wish.' I almost forgot about that, servants have their own wish too like mine was to save my country by redoing the selection of a king.

'I respect what you just said Revelation, so in return tell me what your wish is? And I will see we fulfill it as well.'

'It's simple actually; my wish is to destroy the Holy Grail. Permanently' Now this is very strange wish for a servant. To have a wish to destroy one thing that can get you everything probably means that he is some kind of crusader. 'But, of course, we will first have the Grail fulfill your wish and return your former master to you. And then I will use my strongest attack and destroy it once and for all.'

'May I ask why do you want to destroy the Grail?' By knowing his motivations I will know what kind of person he is, and probably get a hint to who he is.

'Because the Holy Grail is cursed vessel, it promises havens and peace and brings only misery and death in its wake. Mankind greatest heroes are used as puppets for people who are not even worthy to even look at them. They are killing each other in bloody and sometimes merciless battles to ensure that they win only to be deceived in the end. For the Grail is not what it seems, for each wish it demands something in return even if you won the war. Your master is perfect example for that; he gave up his own life in exchange for two new lives that you and Ilya received. This Holy Grail is nothing more than a plague to Mankind and it must be destroyed.' I am very touched by his speech, I was right he is a crusader. And his look while he was saying this to me… such faith, such determination… I think I like him. Not in love with him… but like him…

'I am glad that you are this honest to me. When we get back Shirou we will destroy the Grail once and for all. You have my word on it.' He smiles to my answer.

'I expected nothing less from you master. And there is one final thing I wanted to say to you.' There is even more than this?

'Go ahead.' He is making a sour face, this cannot be good.

'I am apologizing in advance but as you may notice I know certain things, but I cannot tell you anything. I am sorry I have my reasons to do it and I am hoping that you will honor my decision regarding this.' This thing I certainly noticed, but if he cannot tell me for some reason I will honor his decision. No need to explore a cave in which you do not wish to enter. 'Furthermore, there are also some things I must do myself. They mainly include scouting and information gathering. I know this is selfish of me and I apologize for it but I would like to have complete freedom regarding these things I must do. I will of course inform you about each and every one of them, but for most I am not certain so I cannot tell you in advance what I will do.' Now this is a serious issue, because when they are separated both master and servant become easy targets for others. Furthermore, a responsible master cannot just let his servant to go freely wherever he wants. A servant can cause mayhem and even deaths if not controlled. But those are special cases like Berserker servants, Revelations looks quite civil and noble, I doubt that he will do anything serious like killing someone. But still…

'You are moving me into very uncomfortable position.'

'I know master and I am sorry for that. My own investigations will be regarding the Grail itself so there is no chance that someone will die and I will do it mostly at night. So there is no need for you to worry that much, I will return until dawn and report everything I find.' He sounds very sincere; I can tell even by his voice that he is not lying.

'And what if I get attacked in the meantime?' He smiles? I wonder why?

'If you are felling that much insecure then just ask Rin Toshaka to sleep in your house, her servant can watch over both of you while I am away investigating.' He is really good in surprising people; maybe he was a magician during his lifetime.

'How do you… Ah yes… you said that you know things but cannot explain to me how you know them.'

'That's right.' You are one very sneaky servant you know that? 'So, what do you say master?' He is right regarding this; Rin and I are allies so I can definitely count on her help. The only question remains will he be able to control himself and react responsibly if the situation requires. So far he is kind of mysterious guy who knows too much things and because of that I would not lend him a cat to watch it for me. But he and I are bonded by contract and as Rin said servant and master are somewhat same in personalities so I have nothing to fear about. Besides, I have done the same thing myself in the past, when Shirou got up in the middle of the night to get me home. So if I don't let him he will definitely try to do it himself and I don't want to waste command spell on that. For now I will trust him, it will be a good thing to see will he do the same.

'Alright, you can go only at night and you must report to me all finding in the next morning. You must also call me if you make a contact with servant or master. Got it?' He bows in appreciation.

'Yes my master, you will not regret your decision.'

'Good, if that's all can you now please go outside? I must dress up and go into bed to rest.'

'Certainly, my master.' He opens the doors of bathroom. 'I will watch over the perimeter for tonight, sleep well and rest master. Our war had just begun.' And with that he exited the bathroom and closed the doors. Finally, now I can dress in my pajamas…

I just couldn't wait anymore to finally get in my bed. This day was so intense and long. I am so tired that I cannot open my eyes the moment I lay down I closed them. So today I have singed very important contract, trained and summoned my first servant. I guess he is not too bad, but there is something strange about him. Something mysterious and frightening in the same time, but on the other hand he seems quite civil and inspiring. He is determined to win this was, I could tell that by looking him in his eyes. He cannot possible be a bad guy, aldo he had some kind of tragic in the past and it was big. He tried to hide it very well, but I could tell that he is carrying a great weight on himself, I don't know what it was but I know it was probably very serious. Never mind, the important thing is that he is here, here is going to help and when Rin drop by tomorrow we can start planning for our very first battle.

This time, I hope I will have more luck then in past two Grail wars. This time, I know that relationship between master and servant will be perfect. Now… must sleep….


End file.
